Se me olvido que te olvide
by AliSacqua
Summary: Este fic gira entorno a lo que es la vida de Rachel y Quinn después de salir de lima, y graduarse en la universidad. soy mala en los resúmenes así que mejor léelo..
1. Chapter 1

**Glee no me pertenece, es completamente del Señor Ryan Murphy, así que por ende jamás verán algo de esto en glee**

**Se me Olvido que te Olvide**

**Capitulo I:**

**Tiene un tweet nuevo**, señala la pantalla del celular, Rachel se disculpa del resto de los actores en la celebración y toca la pantalla para abrir el mensaje.

/Dime qué opinas de esto - http:/twitpic/78634 / /

Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, veía una y otra vez la pantalla, como deseando que lo veía fuese mentira y todo fuera parte de una broma.

-Rach ven vamos a brindar- dice marco uno de los actores de la obra, Rachel gira y trata de dibujar una sonrisa y le dice –enseguida voy solo necesito un poco de aire-.

Luego de un largo suspiro, toma su celular y comienza a buscar un numero en el directorio, el celular da tono y una voz responde al otro lado del teléfono – ¿qué piensas hacer?-. Rachel contesta –voy saliendo en el primer vuelo para allá- y corta la llamada.

Toma una copa de champagne del primer mesero que se le cruza y la vacía en cuestión de un segundo, coloca la copa, en la bandeja de otro mesonero que pasa y toma otra y se acerca al grupo intentando sonreír.

-Propongo un brindis por el éxito obtenido esta noche, el que evidentemente jamás hubiésemos obtenido sin ti Rachel, Por Rachel Berry – dice jesse, y todos levantan su copa. Rachel sonríe pero jesse nota la tensión de la diva, ya que en cuestión de segundos a vaciado 4 copas.

Jesse le sonríe al grupo y abraza disimuladamente a Rachel y la aleja del grupo, -ok Rach explícame qué demonios te sucede-.

-¡que que me sucede, que que me sucede...!- grita la diva logrando que todos volteen, jesse gira y les da una sonrisa y todos vuelven a lo suyo.

-Rach sé que amas el drama y la atención pero baja la voz, lo menos que queremos es un escándalo más, ya con que todos sepan que soy gay es suficiente ¿no?, ahora dime que te tiene así-.

Rachel toma su celular y le muestra la imagen a jesse. –Oh por dios ¿es cierto?- pregunta jesse. La diva baja la mirada y sus ojos se inundan, -¿qué piensas hacer?- pregunta jesse mientras abraza a Rach.

-pienso ir a lima- responde la diva, -muy buena decisión, es mi momento de apoyarte- dice jesse sonriendo, ya que hace unos meses atrás cuando decidió hacer público su vida íntima la única que lo apoyo firmemente fue Rachel, -muy bien y que haces aquí vete ya, es mas Keira, ven por favor- dice jesse.

La joven rubia se acerca y le sonríe –ok jesse ya te dije que no tengo el número de marco, es más porque me lo pides a mi deberían intercambiar algo más que besos en los camerinos entre ustedes- contesta sonriendo.

Jesse se sonroja y Rachel hace una sonrisa pícara –con que marco ¿no? Lo sabía, esas clases para ayudarlo a perfeccionar sus notas altas no, lo sabía-.

-muy bien ya si lo admito, alcanzo más de una nota alta conmigo- responde jesse, mientras las chicas gritan al unísono –basta no queremos saber detalles-.

-bueno, bueno, keira necesito que le consigas a Rachel un pasaje de avión en el primer vuelo que haya esta noche para Ohio es de vida o muerte-.

-sucede algo rach? Como tu representante debo saber si sucede algo para manejar que la prensa no vaya a molestarte- contesta la rubia.

-necesito viajar urgentemente, es algo importante- dice la diva bajando la cabeza, jesse mira a keira haciéndole señales de que no toque más el tema.

-entiendo, bien voy a pedir que empaquen tus maletas en este momento, supongo que necesitaras ropa para un par de días solamente ya que debes regresar para firmar el contrato en el siguiente musical en dos semanas- pregunta la representante.

-creo que deberás empacar para más de un par de semanas keira- contesta jesse de manera irónica.

Keira dibuja una media sonrisa y dice –ahora comprendo- se da la vuelta y comienza hacer unas llamadas alejándose de la diva.

-no sé qué voy hacer jesse, porque siempre es lo mismo cuando estoy bien, siempre paso algo que me demuestra que jamás podre dejar todo atrás y seguir, ahora esto-.

-no te desanimes todo saldrá bien lo veras, tu ve y haz lo que tienes que hacer en Ohio, que yo me que quedo haciéndote suplencia de diva- dice jesse logrando que rach sonría.

-listo Rachel tus maletas van rumbo al aeropuerto, y te conseguí un vuelo dentro de 1hora debes irte si quieres alcanzarlo y rach, por favor cuídate, y lo que necesites no dudes en llamarme por favor sabes que me importas- dice keira dando un suspiro.

Rachel abraza a jesse y luego a keira y corre a la salida.

Jesse se acerca a keira grita mientras la abraza –no te preocupes rach yo hare de diva por ti-.

**Bien este es otro fic que tenía en mente espero les guste y disculpen aún estoy trabajando en el final de mi otro fic.. Si les gusta este lo continuare sino pues allí si esta difícil porque quería continuarlo igual jeje cuídense**

**Posdata: si si, keira es keira knightley pero rubia con el cabello largo como salió en piratas del caribe. **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Glee no me pertenece, es completamente del Señor Ryan Murphy, así que por ende jamás verán algo de esto en glee**

**Se me Olvido que te Olvide**

**Capitulo II:**

Las 3 am de la mañana y todo estaba en completo silencio y calma en el aeropuerto de Ohio, kurt se encuentra sentado en una mesa alejado de todo esperando Blaine ya que su vuelo se adelantó una hora y llego antes de lo previsto.

Extrañaba la vida en Ohio ese aeropuerto le hacía recordar la calma que siempre poseía esta ciudad a diferencia de los ángeles, donde se había residenciado junto con Blaine, justo cuando su iPod se disponía a cambiar de canción logro escuchar un escándalo se retiró los audífonos y se acerca al lugar.

-Vaya vaya Rachel Bárbara Berry- Rachel volteo al escuchar su nombre.

-kurt, al fin alguien conocido- kurt sonríe y la abraza.

-cuanto tiempo estas hermosa, pero que haces aquí- Rachel se separa de los brazos de kurt y su sonrisa se desfigura.

-tu qué crees- kurt baja la cara.

-lo siento era obvio, de verdad aun me cuesta trabajo entender cómo llegamos a todo esto que paso- Rachel suspira.

-ojala yo supiera la respuesta de esa pregunta.-

De pronto el celular de Rachel comienza a sonar.

-Alo, si keira ya llegue solo tengo un contratiempo gracias a que uno de los señores fue tan amable de perder mi maleta- decía Rachel mirando al empleado con cara asesina.

-disculpe señorita Berry por accidente su maleta viajo en el vuelo que salió después del suyo o al menos eso es lo que nos indican- dice el muchacho muy asustado.

-escúchame muy bien tienes 5 minutos para que mi maleta aparezca sino date por muerto ok- kurt no podía evitar reír, Rachel jamás cambiaria.

-yo que tu correría a buscarla, por tu bien no sabes lo que es una diva enojada-. Rachel enseguida se alejó un poco de kurt para hablar a solas con keira.

-gracias por todo lo que haces por mí- dice Rachel.

-oh no es nada soy tu representante, además debo consentir a mi diva, digo como amiga que me considero tuyo claro está- Rachel sonrió.

-siempre tienes que aclarar todo lo que dices- keira ríe.

-nunca se sabe- suspira keira y Rachel sonríe.

A lo lejos se ve al joven con la maleta de Rachel corriendo a toda prisa –señorita Berry acá esta su maleta-. Rachel le sonríe dulcemente al muchacho.

-ves yo sabía que podías conseguirla con un poco de presión- el joven apenado le sonríe y se retira.

-keira ¿sigues allí?- pregunta Rachel al no escuchar ningún sonido por el auricular del teléfono.

-si acá estoy, ¿siempre tienes que amenazar a todos?-.

-no siempre solo cuando el tipo de persona lo amerita, te impresionaría saber cómo me funciono con algunos ex novios-

-hablas de finn? Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste estar con el- Rachel suspira.

-ni yo lo sé, creo que fue un lapsus mental, de esos que te dan de vez en cuando, hasta que una mañana te despiertas y dices que demonios hago aquí, bueno una mañana desperté y me dije que demonios hago con el- keira no podía dejar de reír.

-muy bien Rach avísame cualquier cosa que necesites por favor, cuídate y suerte- Rachel suspira.

-suerte perfecta palabra para la ocasión, cuídate linda noche- Rachel guardo su celular en su abrigo y se acerca a kurt con una sonrisa.

-y por qué estás aquí – pregunta la diva.

-porque espero a que Blaine me recoja, debe estar por llegar y en lima, por el mismo acontecimiento al que tú vienes supongo- pregunta kurt con una ceja levantada.

Cuando Rachel se disponía a responder Blaine llego de improviso, dando a su novio un dulce beso, Rachel sonrió ante el gesto.

-Rach como estas wooo estas hermosa, veo que la vida de estrella te sienta cada día mejor – Rach se sonroja

-si sigue así te lo voy a robar kurt- Rachel abraza a Blaine, kurt sonríe.

-ni sueñes Berry- kurt toma del brazo a Blaine, y lo coloca a su lado.

-y por qué no nos vamos- dice Blaine sonriendo y tomando las maletas de su novio y algunas de la diva.

Al salir del aeropuerto Rachel se disponía a tomar un taxi, -hey espera, que haces- pregunta Blaine.

-tomar un taxi ¿o no se nota?- contesta la diva.

Kurt sonríe y Blaine le responde –nada de eso yo te llevo hasta tu casa, kurt y yo no podemos dejar que un fan te secuestre.-

-oh no gracias estaré bien no se molesten-, kurt toma la mano de Rachel y le dice –insisto -.

Rachel sonríe y asiente mientras Blaine sube las maletas al auto, al cabo de unos minutos ya se encuentran fuera del aeropuerto, Rachel veía las calles desiertas de lima, y el silencio q reinaba.

-nada cambia por lo que veo, parece que fue ayer que deje lima, por irme a estudiar a NYADA todo es tan- decía la diva pero fue interrumpida por kurt –monótono, pequeño?-

-siempre ame lima, crecí aquí, hice amigos, me ena.., lima siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón pero new york es mi vida-

-¿igual que Quinn?- kurt gira a mirar Blaine y le mete un codazo, sabe que la pregunta esta fuera de lugar y más por lo que está pasando.

Rachel sonríe y sigue mirando por la ventana ya a lo lejos logra ver su casa. –Bueno chicos gracias por traerme, es la del jardín con rosas blancas Blaine-.

El carro se detiene y Rachel baja, Blaine corre a sacar las maletas del auto. –oye rach lo siento por el comentario, si necesitas hacer algo lo que sea no dudes en llamarme kurt y yo haremos lo que sea necesario-. Rach lo abraza y se despide y entra a la casa de sus padres.

-crees que todo salga bien- pregunta kurt mientras Blaine se ajusta el cinturón de seguridad, -pues si estando aquí ella, todo esto aún sigue en pie pues creo que Rachel se merece algo mas-. Contesta Blaine encendiendo el auto.

Kurt saca su celular y comienza a escribir un texto y lo envía. Y sonríe.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un celular suena y en medio de una fiesta la dueña del móvil lee el mensaje. *rara vez podemos acercarnos a las estrellas, pero de vez en cuando ellas tocan nuestra tierra como estrellas fugaces atte. k *

-ohh por dios Rachel está aquí-.

**Twitter: AliSacqua**

**Acá está el segundo capítulo espero para el fin de semana tener el tercero, que ya comencé a trabajar en el espero les guste y mil disculpas por la tarde, dejen sus comentarios o quejas que quizás sean más quejas que comentarios jeje..**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Glee no me pertenece, es completamente del Señor Ryan Murphy, así que por ende jamás verán algo de esto en glee**

**Se me Olvido que te Olvide**

**Capitulo 2:**

Rachel comienza a encender las luces de la casa de sus padres, desde que salió de Ohio no había regresado, siempre eran ellos quienes iban a new york a visitarla y pasar las fiestas aunque a veces por cuestiones de trabajo en el hospital sus padres se quedaban en lima a pasar las fiestas y le tocaba conformarse con una llamada de ellos.

Hace mucho que deseaba volver a lima pero su trabajo casi nunca le daba tiempos libres, las pocas veces q tenia momentos para ella la pasaba en su departamento o de vez en cuando en la casa de campo de sus padres pasando un día al aire libre aunque eso de acampar no era lo suyo.

Su celular repica.

–Papi ya llegue- R.

-oh que bueno cariño nos tenías preocupados—L.

-si kurt me trajo, por lo que entendí está aquí por lo de…-R.

-lo se cariño, ya sabemos- L

-si supongo pueblo chiquito infierno grande, y ¿dónde están?-R

-estamos en... en una cena privada de tu padre, tu sabes cosas del trabajo, pero en un par de horas seguro estaremos allí-L

-ah entiendo, bueno no les molestara que me ponga cómoda en mi cuarto a esperarlos-R.

-claro que no cariño, todo está como lo dejaste, tu padre la conserva como si fuera un altar, ya sabes cómo es, bueno cariño ponte cómoda te queremos-L

-ok papi yo también los quiero besos-R.

Rachel sube las escaleras hasta su habitación, la casa está en completo silencio solo se oye el ruido de las ruedas de sus maletas, se acerca a la puerta, y acaricia la estrella dorado que contiene su nombre pegada a la puerta, -nada cambia- dice sonriendo, al abrir la puerta parece que todo sigue igual sus padres no han cambiado nada. Se lanza sobre la cama dejando sus maletas a un lado.

-y pensar que dentro de estas cuatro paredes todo era tan sencillo, no había un mundo afuera todo mi mundo era esto, mis miedos eran tan sencillos ahora ya ni sé a qué le temo o a que me resigno -

-no sé si el tiempo me ha hecho más cobarde o me ha hecho resignarme ya no sé qué soy, antes luchaba por lo que quería hasta obtenerlo ahora ya ni lo intento creo que he perdido el rumbo no sé si sigo siendo yo o lo que la mayoría necesitaba que fuera delate de esas luces en un escenario– dijo en voz alta mirando el techo de su habitación.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre su almohada, se acerca y lee el msj que dice;

Msj :*¿y qué piensas hacer?*. Sonríe y escribe.

Msj Rachel: *Darme un baño* y lo envía.

Rápidamente el móvil comienza a vibrar de nuevo y abre el msj.

Msj:*¿en serio ese es tu plan de ataque? *

Rachel se levanta de la cama y deja el móvil sobre ella y se dirige a la ducha. –solo necesito no pensar eso es todo una ducha y no pensar- abrió la regadera y se metió bajo ella durante más de una hora mientras su teléfono no paraba de vibrar.

Al salir de la ducha envuelta en una toalla blanca llega a su maleta saca un jean una franela sencilla y se comienza a vestir, al terminar la luz del teléfono se enciende y vuelve a vibrar –aff ¿ahora qué?, no quiero pensar- y toma el cel y ve todas las llamadas perdidas y los 10 msj. Abre el último.

Msj *ok ya que no contestas te informo que deberías venir y hacer algo hasta tus padres están aquí*

Msj Rachel: *ok ok… *;

Termina de vestirse lo más rápido q puede se observa por última vez en el espejo cerciorándose de verse lo mejor posible con el poco tiempo que disponía para vestirse toma la primera chaqueta que consigue en su maleta y sale de la habitación, bajando las escaleras de la manera más veloz que puede, atraviesa la cocina y abre una puerta lateral que da al garaje de su casa enciende la luz y nota que faltan los dos autos.

-perfecto lo que me faltaba ahora como llego- Rachel se había olvidado por completo de que su padre había mandado a reparar el motor de uno de los autos y obviamente ellos usaban la camioneta, comenzó a desesperarse de un lado a otro hasta que veo una vieja lona que cubría algo al final del garaje.

Rachel corrió y saco la lona y vio la moto –creo que al final de todo si me servirá de algo los caprichos de mi papa por sentirse joven aun-. Rachel recordó las discusiones que habían tenido sus padres por la dichosa moto y las tantas suplicas de Leroy para que su esposo no subiera en ella.

Rachel tomo las llaves y se dispuso a encenderla –vamos por favor enciende, enciende- la moto hizo un estruendo y encendió, Rachel tomo el casco y se sentó en la moto –ok respira es como andar en bicicleta solo que con motor en vez de pedales solo trata de recordar lo que alguna vez puck te explico y respira- Rachel trataba de memorizar donde quedaba todo y giro el acelerador lo que hizo que la moto se moviera bruscamente.

-ok ok me voy a matar- se dispuso a acelerar de nuevo pero esta vez más suave y comenzó a salir del garaje a paso de tortuga ya que la moto de milagro se movía, -diosito haz que no me muera esta cosa por favor-.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Glee no me pertenece, es completamente del Señor Ryan Murphy, así que por ende jamás verán algo de esto en glee**

**Se me Olvido que te Olvide**

**Capitulo 4:**

-Ok, eres Quinn Fabray puedes con esto, hace meses que estas huyendo de todo y de todos, ahora solo respira, solo es una noche más y mañana todo esto quedara atrás – dice la rubia mientras sale de la cocina del departamento de sus dos mejores amigas.

La rubia sale a saludar a cada uno de sus amigos que se encuentran reunidos ese día para ser partícipes de lo que ella llama un nuevo giro a su vida, la verdad es que estos últimos meses Quinn Fabray se la paso viajando de ciudad en ciudad tomando diferentes fotografías y entrevistas para pequeñas revistas, esto le permitía despejar su mente de todo lo que había dejado.

-Hey rubia es bueno verte de vez en cuando y saber que estas bien- dice Puck luego de darle un cálido abrazo, ella sonríe amablemente –solo necesitaba mi espacio, pero veo que a ti tampoco te ha ido nada mal en los Ángeles- comenta luego de guiñarle un ojo.

-ya sabes gajes del oficio, siempre hay que mantenerse- contesta el judío levantando sus cejas de manera insinuante, Quinn sonríe y se aleja de él para seguir saludando a sus invitados, en realidad eran muy pocos, solos sus viejos compañeros más cercanos del Glee club y allí sin esperarlo sentados en un sofá los padres de Rachel.

-oh por dios que hacen ellos aquí- murmuro en voz baja, trato de evadir sus miradas e ir en busca de santana para que le explicara que hacían ellos allí pero Leroy fue más rápido –Quinn mírate, estas radiante como siempre-, Quinn se acerca forzando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-gra… gracias, ¿cómo estás?- pregunta con una mirada nerviosa a lo que Hiram sonríe y sarcásticamente contesta – ¿Nosotros? O ¿ella?- Quinn por un momento deseo que el mundo se detuviera y estar lo más lejos posible de ese lugar, Leroy al notar la situación incómoda opta por abrazarla y decirle –tranquila, nosotros estamos muy bien y ella bueno, ella lo ha tenido difícil pero su carrera la mantiene ocupada-.

Quinn le dedica una ligera sonrisa y contesta en voz baja sin atreverse a mantener la vista en ellos –lo se, siempre su carrera la mantiene ocupada, ella nació para eso-, Hiram se levanta del mueble y se le acerca – ¿estas segura Quinn, que eso es lo que tu querías? O esas son tus excusas para dejarle- Leroy inmediatamente voltea a ver a su marido y le fulmina con la mirada.

-Quinn cielo, disculpa a mi marido como sabes siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector y a veces olvida que Rachel no es una niña, y en realidad no sabemos porqué tomaste esa decisión pero tus motivos tendrás, yo solo como padre puedo pedir que por favor tan solo antes de dejar todo esto, hables con ella-. Quinn se pone nerviosa y pregunta – ¿e... ella está aquí en lima?- a lo que la pareja al unísono asiente.

Hiram se acerca por primera vez y en un tono más compresible le dice –Quinn cariño, ella no lo tomo tan bien como crees, aún debe preguntarse los porqués, sé que no tienes que explicarle a nadie los por qué, pero me temo que al menos por lo bueno que vivieron le debes explicaciones de todo esto que estás haciendo, huir no te va ayudar y si pretendes comenzar de nuevo y dejar todo, lo ideal es que cierres todo lo que te ata a tu pasado, solo piénsalo por favor, te lo pido como padre y por lo que alguna vez sentiste-

-no es tan fácil… yo en realidad no sé si pued…- pero Quinn se vio interrumpida por el timbre, Santana se aproxima a la puerta y la cara de Quinn palideció al punto que pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y las piernas le fallaban lo único que atino a decir fue -Rach-.

Mientras en el umbral de la puerta se encuentra Rachel con una mirada confusa aún sin saber si eso era lo correcto, pero necesitaba explicaciones, necesitaba saber por qué llevaba meses sin saber de ella, solo aquella nota sobre la cama aquella noche, hace ya tres meses era lo último que había sabido de ella. Quería respuestas aunque estas dolieran pero las quería y estaba allí por ellas.

Brittany al ver a Rachel sonríe y corre hasta la puerta –al fin viniste desde que te envié esa imagen, y hablamos no he sabido más de ti, comencé a creer que ya no vendrías- Santana se queda impresionada con lo que dice su novia –o sea britt tú ¿tú la llamaste?- la rubia baja la mirada –lo lo siento San, es solo que no es justo y lo sabes-.

-no la culpes San, ella solo trato de ayudarme y sabes que Britt es una persona especial, que a diferencia de la mayoría de nosotros ella siempre actúa con la nobleza de seguir los impulsos de sus sentimientos- le dice Rachel a Santana, ya que no quería que Britt tuviese problemas con Santana, -lo sé, así que pasa solo tienes este momento, así que aprovéchalo, que si mi chica te ayudo no voy a permitir que eches por la borda su intento por ayudarte- dice Santana sonriéndole a Britt y dándole un abrazo.

Rachel entra a la sala donde están todos y pareciera como si se tratase de un muerto entrando a una reunión porque todos voltean a verla y el silencio se hace presente, todos se miraban, ninguno sabía que decir hasta que Puck rompe el silencio –Como está la judía más hermosa y sexy que conozco- Rachel le sonríe y se acerca hace mucho que no veía a la mayoría, desde que su carrera comenzó, ella tomo distancia y trato de dedicarse más de lleno a lo que tanto soñaba.

-buenas noches al fin te decides a venir- dice una voz a la espalda de Rachel, -pues aquí me tienes- contesta ella volteando a ver a Kurt, la toma de la mano –si me disculpan que me la lleve es importante que hablemos- dice arrastrándola del grupo de amigos hacia una esquina mas alejados, -Rachel se puede saber porque no contestas las llamadas- comenta histérico–lo siento, es solo que no sé, no sé si esto es buena idea o si debí quedarme en Nueva York, ya en realidad no sé nada, si se alejo es por algo, no?, que hago yo persiguiendo como idiota cada rastro que me deja- Rachel baja el rostro, ahora el miedo la inundaba esos casi tres meses que habían pasado su mundo había girado de tener un plan de vida a solo una carrera, al inicio parecía que solo trataba de buscar cada señal de vida que dejaba Quinn, iba a todo lugar donde le decían que la habían visto pero jamás la encontraba, era como si persiguiese un fantasma luego de dos meses dejo de intentarlo y trato de seguir hasta que Brittany le envió ese msj.

Kurt pudo notar las dudas que tenía Rachel era como verla sostener una batalla interna, -cariño, la Rachel Berry que yo conozco nunca le ha temido a enfrentar las cosas, además si quieres dejar de pelear constantemente con tus temores y dudas debes enfrentarle y que de una vez por todas te diga porque se fue, eso que tienes dentro no es vida Rach y lo sabes-. Rachel subió la mirada y con los ojos nublados a punto de llorar le dijo -¿y si duele? ¿Y si es peor lo que me dice? ¿Y sino logro aceptarlo o asimilarlo y me hago más daño?-, Kurt le sonríe –cariño la felicidad no está hecha para los cobardes, no sé si dolerá o no, eso solo puedes descubrirlo tú, buscando las respuestas a esas preguntas que tanto te atormentan, y pues si te lastiman es simple, Rachel Berry haz de tu caída un ascenso, así de simple, no será el fin de tu vida solo el fin de una etapa- Kurt acerca su mano al rostro de Rachel y seca la lagrima que se asomaba por su ojo.

Rachel respira profundo y exhala lentamente –tienes razón, hagamos esto de una vez por todas, ¿dónde está?- Kurt suspira –bueno hace un momento estaba por allá con tus padres- dice Kurt señalando el mueble, Rachel dirige su mirada al mueble – ¿mis padres aquí?, esto es traición-.

Rachel se dirige al mueble donde estaban sus padres –se puede saber que hacen aquí, y porque no me dijeron nada-, Leroy casi escupe el trago de licor que tenía en su boca e Hiram le da palmadas en la espalda mientras le dice –te lo dije! teníamos que decirle que veníamos-. Rachel se impacienta –estoy esperando una explicación- mientras su pie golpea con el suelo varias veces.

Y justo cuando Hiram iba tratar de explicar sus razones el silencio se hizo presente en la sala y solo se escuchó la voz de Brittany con un micrófono llamando a Quinn a acercase hasta ella. En ese momento Rachel giro y la vio pasar frente a ella con la mirada baja ni siquiera pudo verla todo ese tiempo, Quinn se había mantenido oculta en la cocina apenas Rachel había entrado en la casa.

Quinn camino despacio sentía que esos pasos que daba eran los más difíciles, sus piernas le fallaban, sentía que si no se enfocaba, en cualquier momento podía tropezar, sabía que ella estaba allí, que la estaba mirando pero ella solo podía ver el suelo por donde caminaba, no podía ver esos ojos marrones, sabía que si lo hacía caería.

Cuando al fin Quinn se acerca, Britt comienza hablar de nuevo –bueno Quinn este es nuestro regalo de despedida de parte de Santana y mío, de verdad te deseamos lo mejor en este nuevo proyecto y que te vaya bien en tu viaje- Quinn solo sonreía levemente no sabía qué hacer y a Rachel las palabras de Britt retumbaban una y otras vez en su cabeza "_nueva etapa via__j__e_".

Rachel bajo la mirada, necesitaba hacer algo para que Quinn la viera para que entendiera porque estaba allí y solo se le ocurrió hacer lo que mejor hace.

Rachel eleva la voz diciendo –aunque sé que no fui invitada a esta reunión y por ende no tengo ningún presente para tu nueva etapa solo puedo darte lo mejor que hago, cantar!-, al oír esto Quinn cerró los ojos fuertemente y bajo la mirada, sabía que eso no iba a terminar bien y justo cuando Brittany le da el micrófono a Rachel, ella le dedica una miraba que si pudiésemos describirla, le estaría implorando que por favor no lo hiciera pero Rachel le hizo caso omiso y comenzó:

Recordaré por siempre aún si no querrás

Me casaré contigo no te lo esperas mas

Te he buscado y te he encontrado, todo en un solo rato

Y por el ansia de perderte te tomaré una foto

Recordaré por siempre y sé que no querrás

Te llamaré porque tú no contestaras

Ahora me hace reír pensarte como un juego

Te perdí y entonces ya te tomo otra foto

Por qué escaparías pequeña ahora desde mi mano

Y un día se transformará veloz en un año

Y te olvidaras de mí

Cuando llueve, perfiles y casas recuerdan a ti

Y será hermosísimo

Por ti tienen un solo sabor alegría y dolor

Quisiera

Solo que ahora pueda pronto irse esta noche

Y lo que siempre me dijiste nunca más regrese

Y quiero amor y todo lo que siempre sabes darme

Y quiero indiferencia si solo quieres herirme

Rachel no retiraba su vista de los ojos de Quinn, necesitaba que la mirara que sintiera todo eso que estaba sintiendo, esos casi 3 meses pero Quinn se sentía a morir, sentía que sus ojos se inundaban así que recordó lo que tanto hacia cuando era pequeña, presionar su lengua contra su paladar superior para evitar las lágrimas, Santana noto lo que su amiga estaba pasando, así que le acerco y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazo, -tranquila Quinn- le susurro cerca.

Reconocí tu mirada en otra semejante

Aun si estuvieras aquí te sentiría distante

Y para ser más honesto me siento muy pequeño

Mi pesadilla más grande mi enorme sueño

Somos hijos de mundos distintos de misma memoria

Que ingenua dibuja y borra la misma historia

Y te olvidarás de mí

Cuando llueve, perfiles y casas recuerdan a ti

Y será hermosísimo

Por ti tienen un solo sabor alegría y dolor

Quisiera

Solo que ahora pueda pronto irse esta noche

Y lo que siempre me dijiste nunca más regrese

Y quiero amor y todo lo que siempre sabes darme

Y quiero indiferencia si solo quieres herirme

No bastará el recuerdo

Ahora quiero tu regreso

Y será hermosísimo

Por ti tienen un solo sabor alegría y dolor

Alegría y dolor

Yo Quisiera

Solo que ahora pueda pronto irse esta noche

Y lo que siempre me dijiste nunca más regrese

Y quiero amor y todo lo que siempre sabes darme

Y quiero indiferencia si solo quieres herirme

Y quiero indiferencia si solo quieres herirme.

Al terminar, Rachel esperaba una reacción, solo una palabra algo de parte de Quinn pero ella solo la miraba indiferente como si nada pasara, como si nada de lo que le dijo en esa canción fuese con ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir pero Quinn se mantenía fría y no hacía nada, -indiferencia ahora lo comprendo, que tengas buen viaje- dijo Rachel dándole la espalda, no quería que la viera sufrir, sentía que Quinn no merecía más sus lágrimas solo pudo correr y abrir la puerta y salir de esa casa.

Al cerrar la puerta todos voltearon a ver a Quinn, nadie sabía que decir y por dentro Quinn se sentía morir, quería llorar, quería correr quería tantas cosas pero solo se sentía congelada, Santana se le acercó al oído –estas segura de esto rubia, creo que al menos una explicación se merece, no permitas que ella se vaya sin explicarle tus porqués, no dejes que se vaya odiándote y culpándote-. Quinn se giró y le sonrió tristemente sus ojos ya estaban nublados –es lo mejor Santana, ella debe seguir en su mundo y yo en el mío, yo no encajo-, -quizás tengas razón, quizás no encajes pero no le hagas sentir mal no es justo para ustedes, explícale ella te va entender, entiéndelo ella lo necesita, necesita ese porque- dice Santana secando las lágrimas de Quinn que se le acerca y la abraza fuerte para luego correr y tomas las llaves del auto e ir tras Rachel.

**Gracias por leer…**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Glee no me pertenece, es completamente del Señor Ryan Murphy, así que por ende jamás verán algo de esto en Glee**

**Se me Olvido que te Olvide**

**Capítulo 5:**

Rachel salía a toda prisa, sus ojos estaban nublados, a ciencia cierta le costaba ver por donde caminaba y en más de un intento casi cae por las escaleras, era imposible dejar de pensar, por su cabeza giraban una y otra vez imágenes de todos los momentos que había vivido.

De verdad, todo hubiese sido tan sencillo, si no hubiese hecho caso a ese tonto msj, estuviera feliz en New York aceptando otra obra y llenando su mundo con trabajo, hasta que dejara de doler todo. Al fin estaba frente a la moto, se colocó su casco y comenzó a andar a baja velocidad, su celular comienza a vibrar, Rachel se detiene y ve que es su papáá, saca el manos libres de la chaqueta que lleva y lo conecta. Y arranca la moto.

-dime- contestó de manera muy fría- Rach cielo, ¿donde estás? tu padre y yo estamos preocupados, ¿en que vas y a donde? nosotros... nosotros te pasamos buscando- dice Hiram desesperado, pero Rachel no podía pensar- lo siento papá, solo quiero estar sola sí- y corta la llamada.

Su celular no dejaba de vibrar en el pantalón, sabía que sus papas estaban preocupados, pero ella solo necesitaba no pensar, mientras tanto en el edificio Quinn peleaba con el ascensor –vamos apúrate, tonto aparato apúrate, que esperas- y de pronto sonó la campanilla y se abren las puertas, sale a toda prisa al estacionamiento y con el control de mando activa los seguros, sube a toda prisa y arranca el auto, sale despacio, esperaba poder ver a Rachel caminando pero ni señales de ella. Así que busco su celular y conectó el manos libres mientras discaba.

-por favor por favor Rach- pero el intento era en vano, solo sonaba ocupado, lo intento un par de veces, seguía dando vueltas, no tenía idea a donde iría Rachel, quizás a casa de sus padres sería lo más racional, así que tomó el primer cruce que consiguió y tomó la avenida que conduce a casa de los Berry. Rachel se encontraba frente a un semáforo esperando un cambio de luz, estaba decidido, esa misma noche se iba a New York.

Quinn se detiene, no había tanto tráfico, solo un par de carros y una moto en el semáforo, toma el móvil y disca de nuevo, -por fin- exclama Quinn cuando el teléfono le da tono, Rachel por su parte sentía el móvil vibrando, pensó que eran sus padres de nuevo, así que sin ver la pantalla contesto por el manos libres,-ya tome una decisión papá, quiero estar sola sí- Quinn quedo helada, la voz de Rachel sonaba triste como si aún estuviese llorando– no soy tu papá Rach- contesta Quinn nerviosa, el semáforo da la luz verde y todos los autos comienzan a moverse, Rachel arranca la moto y continúa hablando– ¿Qué quieres Quinn? ya todo está dicho, haz lo que quieras, que yo me voy de aquí y quizás jamás nos veamos-.

-Rach déjame explicar, hablemos, dime ¿dónde estás?- la angustia se apoderaba de la voz de Quinn, -para que quieres saberlo, ya me cansé que siempre tú tomas las decisiones, siempre eres tú quién dice sí o no y me cansé Quinn-.

-pase dos meses buscándote como idiota en todo lugar que me decían que te habían visto, no sabía que hacer, no me dijiste los porqués no me diste razones-. A Quinn le dolía eso, le daba certeza que si la había hecho sufrir todo este tiempo.

-lo siento Rach, es solo que eso era la mejor-, Rachel ríe irónicamente – ¿lo mejor? ¿Es en serio?-, Quinn sigue conduciendo camino a casa de los Berry, quería llegar lo más pronto posible pero parece que este día los semáforos se proponían a hacerle eterno el camino –sí, es lo mejor para ti Rach, solo déjame explicarte-.

-com… como puedes decir que es lo mejor para mi Quinn, te parece que es justo pasar dos meses como zombie, llorando todas las noches, llorando porque no se en que falle, ¿es justo? Dime ¿lo es?- las lágrimas de Quinn comienzan a salir.

-yo no pensé que me buscarías, pensé que seguirías con todo, que me dejarías atrás- contesta Quinn llorando, ahora si estaba segura que le había hecho más daño del que creyó, -¿dejarte atrás Quinn? ¡Por Dios! que clase de persona me crees, ¿es que tú crees que no te amé?-.

-lo siento Rach, solo quería lo mejor para ti, yo no encajaba allí- Rachel no podía creer lo que escuchaba- ahora resulta que no encajabas, ahora resulta que no te hice feliz, íbamos a tener una familia, hasta lo intentamos Quinn por Dios-.

Quinn se desesperó y ese tonto semáforo no cambiaba de luz, tenía que llegar, la situación por teléfono se le estaba yendo de las manos, tenía que verla y explicarle. –claro que si me hiciste feliz Rachel por Dios, me hiciste inmensamente feliz-.

-¿Entonces? Dime Quinn!, ¿Entonces?- Quinn podría jurar que escucho esos gritos más cerca de lo que pensó, y comenzó a mirar alrededor pero lo único que vio fue una moto a su lado, así que obvio lo que imagino, Rachel jamás subiría a una moto, les tenia pánico.

-sentí pánico, sentí que jamás podría hacerte feliz después de lo del bebe- Rachel freno la moto de golpe, Quinn iba conduciendo el auto y freno al ver que el joven que conducía la moto había frenado de golpe, como pudo lo esquivo y paso a su lado y le grito –¿Qué sucede contigo?-, Rachel giro hacia quien le gritaba y se quitó el casco, Quinn palideció, -¿Rachel?-

Rachel tenía los ojos nublados, ninguna se atrevió a bajarse y la conversación continuo en medio de la avenida, Quinn en el auto y Rachel en su moto – ¿por eso me dejaste? ¿por pánico?, ¿qué crees que sentí yo?-, Quinn estaba llorando, ya no podía evitarlo, ni le importaba si la veían o no, -sí, por pánico, teníamos tantas ilusiones que cuando no se dio, te vi mal, nada era lo mismo, eras distante-.

-que esperabas Quinn, perdí la esperanza de tener una familia, llevaba un año soñando con eso-, Quinn no le salían las palabras, trataba de formular una oración coherente pero sus nervios no la dejaban –lo… lo siento Rach, me sentí mal cuando ese test me dijo que todo había sido en vano, tuve pánico, tú ya no veías, tu carrera se estaba comenzando a ver afectada y yo no quería verte así-.

-y la solución fue irte, ¡por Dios Quinn! no pensaste que eso me pondría peor, con eso destrozaste mi mundo, en menos de un mes mi vida se volvió un infierno, de tener todo a solo tener mi carrera- le grito Rachel.

-¡ya se!, pero pensé que era lo mejor para tí, teniendo tu carrera podías seguir adelante y yo me iría lejos-.

Rachel miro el casco que tenía en sus manos –sabes Quinn, ese es tu problema, que siempre supones que es lo mejor para mi, sin consultarme, solo actúas para tí- se colocó el casco y arranco la moto a toda velocidad.

Quinn quedo fría con esas palabras y arranco el auto mientras gritaba –Rach detente, por favor hablemos- mientras la alcanzaba y se acercaba a la moto. Rachel seguía mirando al frente –basta Quinn creo que ya te llore lo suficiente y por lo que veo tu nunca me amaste lo necesario, porque jamás me conociste-.

A lo lejos se escuchó una sirena de una patrulla policial, Rachel estaba sucumbida en sus ideas y acelero hasta no poder más, el auto que iba a su izquierda esquivo la patrulla que venía a toda prisa pero impactando contra el auto de Quinn haciéndola salir de la vía, al oír el estruendo Rachel volteo por reflejo a ver a Quinn, pero jamás detuvo la moto, lo que hizo que impactara con otra patrulla que venía pasando. Todo fue cuestión de segundos.

La moto giraba por el suelo mientras Rachel rodaba por el asfalto hasta que su cuerpo impacto con un poste de luz y quedo allí tendida.

Quinn abrió los ojos su frente sangraba y la bolsa de aire del auto se había accionado, estaba mareada y lo único que alcanzaba a oír era las sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, de pronto el ruido de un enfermero abriendo el vehículo para asistirla la saco de la confusión y pudo recordar a Rachel, comenzó a buscarla con la mirada y solo vio la moto vuelta chatarra debajo de un auto.

El pánico la invadió, y grito -Rachel-, desesperada buscándola, cuando logro ver a un enfermero pidiendo auxilio y un cuerpo tendido en la acera con un casco de motocicleta sangrando, su mundo se vino abajo y todo se oscureció a su alrededor.

**Gracias por leer… y gracias a las personas que se toman unos minutos para dejarme saber su opinión acerca de los que escribo, gracias :)**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Glee no me pertenece, es completamente del Señor Ryan Murphy, así que por ende jamás verán algo de esto en Glee**

**Se me Olvido que te Olvide**

**Capítulo 6:**

La luz blanca del bombillo de la habitación comienza a molestarle los ojos, Quinn cierra los ojos como tratando de evitar la luz que ya cada vez más la inunda, los abre despacio con gran pesadez, trata de analizar el lugar donde esta, detalla cada uno de los aparatos que la rodea y deduce que está en la habitación de un hospital, lo que no logra recordar es el por qué esta allí, trata de sentarse despacio pero el dolor regresa a su cuerpo y lo tubos que la mantenían respirando ahora le molestan, al tratar de quitárselos no se percata que hala uno de los cables y se activa una alarma, lo que hace que Santana se despierte a toda prisa y se levante del sofá que se encontraba cerca de la camilla.

-Quinn que sucede, ¡Enfermera!- grita Santana desesperada al escuchar las alarmas sonando, -San, no grites es… estoy bien, solo me molesta estos aparatos- responde Quinn tocando su cabeza.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y la enfermera entra a toda prisa a la habitación, ve a Quinn sentada y desactiva la alarma y la ayuda a retirarse el respirador lentamente, presiona un botón que activa la llamada al médico de guardia que lleva la historia de Quinn, -en unos minutos vendrá el doctor a hacerle una serie de preguntas y revisarla, procure no moverse mucho y no esforzarse, ya que el accidente que sufrió fue bastante fuerte y apenas acaba de salir de un coma de 3 días-.

Quinn empalideció y la enfermera se retira de la habitación en busca de los exámenes que le habían realizado a Quinn para tener todo preparado al momento que el doctor viniese hacer la valoración, - San, como que 3 días,¿ Qué hago yo aquí?, ¿Qué me paso, de que accidente habla?- dice Quinn mientras comienza a desesperarse, no logra recordar nada, Santana trata de calmarla y evitar que se desespere y se lastime –Quinn, cálmate , trata de controlarte, tuviste un accidente en el auto hace 3 días desde entonces has estado aquí-.

-buenas noches- se oye una voz en la habitación de un hombre mayor, era Hiriam el papa de Rachel con su bata de médico, él se había encargado de Quinn estos días en la clínica. –Vaya hasta que al fin despiertas bella durmiente, nos tenías preocupados- dice Hiriam dedicándole una sonrisa un poco nostálgica.

Quinn ve como el hombre se va acercando a ella y ve una estrella dorada en su bata, eso le llamo la atención y se queda viéndola, mientras Hiriam revisaba los exámenes que le habían practicado a Quinn, al ver algunos valores su rostro cambio –tal y como lo pensé, bien Quinn vamos hacerte una serie de preguntas- dice Hiriam mientras con una linterna revisa los reflejos de las pupilas de Quinn con una linterna, -bien cielo dime tu nombre-, ella responde –Quinn Fabray-.

-bien ahora dime en que año estamos-H.

-si mis cuentas no me fallan y en verdad llevo 3 días y no años en coma, aún estamos en el 2013- Q.

Hirian sonríe – ¿recuerdas por qué estás aquí?-

-no, Santana me dijo que por un accidente en auto pero no recuerdo más- dice Quinn.

-es un poco normal, debido al impacto del golpe, tu mente bloquea ciertas emociones fuertes, pero ya lo recordaras ya que según los exámenes que te practicamos, el daño no es grave y tus recuerdos vendrán en cuestión de días o horas, ahora quiero ver hasta donde recuerdas- responde Hiram.

Quinn baja la vista y lleva la mano a su cabeza – ¿supongo que los mareos son parte del golpe?- pregunta Quinn.

-puede ser, o puede que haya algo más, por eso quisiera ver si puedes recordar algunas cosas antes del accidente-H.

Santana mira al padre de Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados, -¿Quinn has sentido repugnancia a algún olor que antes te agradaba o alguna comida últimamente?

-pues que recuerde no, solo algunos mareos pero debe ser por lo agitado de estos últimos días y que casi no comía- Q.

Santana se queda recordando, todos esos días Quinn había estado con Britt y ella en el departamento así que quizás ella podría ayudar –sí, últimamente el olor de los mariscos le causa repugnancia, hace unos días fuimos a un restaurante y recuerdo que te cayo muy mal y dijiste que el olor te desagradaba cuando siempre te ha gustado-S.

Hiriam toma nota y mira a Santana con cara seria –Quinn, ¿recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que viste tu periodo? ¿Ha sido regular?-H.

Santana entrecierra los ojos de nuevo y Hiriam le devuelve una mueca y asiente, Santana abre la boca y la cierra varias veces cual pez fuera del agua que trata de respirar.

-todos los meses ha sido muy puntual- contesta quinn con tranquilidad y mira de nuevo la estrella dorada en la bata de Hiriam.

-bien Quinn una más y terminamos, ¿cuándo fue tu ultima relación sexual? y sé que sonara extraño pero ¿te protegiste?-H.

Como por arte de magia, como si de pronto un movimiento de sus neuronas al ver la estrella dorada en la bata hubiese provocado un tsunami en sus recuerdos Quinn grita -Rachel-

**Gracias por leer… y gracias a las personas que se toman unos minutos para dejarme saber su opinión acerca de los que escribo, gracias :)**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Glee no me pertenece, es completamente del Señor Ryan Murphy, así que por ende jamás verán algo de esto en Glee**

**Se me Olvido que te Olvide**

**Capítulo 7:**

-¡Quinn detente, regresa por favor aun estas débil!- gritaba santana desde la habitación pero era inútil quinn había salido de allí a toda prisa, su mente estaba nublada, había recordado el accidente y el cuerpo de Rachel tendido en el asfalto, debía conseguirla donde sea, pero su cuerpo estaba débil tropezaba con todo y no sabía si la dificultad que tenía para ver por dónde iba debido era debido a las lágrimas de temer lo peor o por la debilidad que ya se hacía cada vez más presente.

En la habitación Hiriam toma a santana del brazo –tenemos que hablar- le dice con voz muy seria, -tranquila una enfermera ira por ella de seguro-. Santana hace una mueca no le agrada la idea de dejar que su amiga este corriendo por allí después de pasar 3 días postrada en una cama inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. –Está bien- responde de mala gana, -¿las preguntas que le hiciste a quinn es por lo que pienso?- pregunta Santana mirando al umbral de la puerta.

-Sí, y acepte llevar su caso por 2 cosas, una porque aunque no lo parezca le tengo aprecio fue parte de mi familia aunque ella decidió dejar de serlo, y la segunda y más importante fue porque al ver los valores de sus exámenes me di cuenta que ella quizás decidió dejar de ser parte de mi familia pero hay una parte de ella que si lo es, y no voy a permitir que la aleje de nosotros- responde Hiriam mirando a santana. – ¿Crees que ella lo sabe?- pregunta santana.

-Eso no puedo asegurarlo, pero solo puedo asegurar que no sé cómo lo va a tomar rach o ella, ya que sabemos que rach no…- comenta Hiriam que en ese momento se ve interrumpido por la entrada de Britt a la habitación. -Hey san, ¿y Quinn? No me digas que…- y se le nubla los ojos de lágrimas, -No, no Britt calma, ella está bien, solo está corriendo tras Rachel en alguna parte de este hospital- santana abraza a Britt, sabe lo emotiva que es, -bueno santana voy a ver si lograron detener a Quinn, antes que consiga donde esta rach y todo esto explote no sé cómo reaccione cuando se entere de esto- dice Hiriam mientras le entrega los exámenes de sangre a santana y Britt y sale de la habitación.

Santana acaricia a Britt y abre el sobre saca los resultados y en la parte inferior dice en negritas "**POSITIVO**", Britt mira a santana emocionada -¿es verdad, si?-, santana sonríe y asiente. Britt besa a santana y sale corriendo de la habitación. – ¿Britt a dónde vas? ¡Vuelve!- grita santana tras Britt. –A buscar a Quinn debo decírselo- grita Britt mientras se metía en el ascensor y cerraba. –Britt no, ella no…- pero ya era tarde la puerta de ascensor ya se había cerrado, -perfecto hoy es el día donde a todos les da por correr- murmura santana mientras busca las escaleras para llegar a donde se suponía que quinn debería estar si no habían logrado detenerla.

Mientras tanto en otro piso. Saliendo de una habitación Leroy ve a Quinn huyendo de los enfermeros. –Quinn, cielo que haces corriendo, tu estado es delicado-. Quinn llega hiperventilando casi sin poder hablar –Donde esta rach, está allí verdad, déjame verla- Leroy la ve y le sonríe –hija debes descansar – la abraza y le hace señas a la enfermera y a Hiriam para que se acerquen.

Quinn se aprovecha del acercamiento para empujar la puerta y buscar a Rachel en la habitación, y allí estaba ella sentada en la cama de la habitación mirando por la ventana conectada a los tubos de oxigeno débil pero consiente. –Quinn basta ya la viste retírate- le dice Hiriam tomándola del brazo –debes descansar, tu estado es delicado Quinn-, el silencio envolvió el momento, Quinn solo veía a Rachel conectada a esos aparatos, las lágrimas brotaron sin parar -¡Rachel!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo y logro su objetivo, Rachel giro lentamente y la vio le sonrió muy levemente su estado débil no le permitía moverse mucho, pero solo fue una sonrisa amable, como la que podrías conseguir en cualquier desconocido una mañana caminando, el cual solo te sonríe pero no sabe tu nombre, un simple gesto de gentileza.

Leroy le hizo señas a su esposo que soltara quinn que la dejara acercarse a Rachel, a quinn solo le bastaron unos pasos para entrar en la habitación de lleno, sintió que su mundo se venía abajo esa mirada que buscaba a la suya no era la misma de siempre, era como si los recuerdos ya no estuviesen. –rach yo…-, pero Leroy la interrumpe y le dice al oído muy bajo -Quinn cielo, ella no recuerda nada del accidente-. Quinn abre los ojos como platos, y pregunta sin dejar de ver a Rachel -¿ella como esta?-, mientras Rachel solo gira su vista de nuevo hacia la ventana, se encuentra distante como si nada de lo que la rodea la inmutara.

Leroy le brotan las lágrimas –tiene una deficiencia pulmonar su cuerpo está débil no puede respirar por sí misma y no sabemos que tanto recuerda y que no, unido a eso su voz…- quinn gira a mirar a Rachel y lo mira a el de nuevo -¿su voz que?-. Leroy baja la vista y le dice –casi no puede hablar y al intentarlo se debilita, sin esos aparatos no puede respirar-.

Quinn sintió un sentimiento de culpa que invadía cada célula de su cuerpo, sentía que si no la hubiese perseguido ese accidente no hubiese sucedido y ella estaría bien, pero ahora ella estaba allí postrada en una cama como encerrada en su propio ser, fría y su voz lo que tanto amaba de ella ahora no sabe si volvería a ser la de antes, la carrera de Rachel, fue lo primero que paso por su mente, ahora estaría arruinada de verdad, lo que tanto pretendía proteger cuando dejo a Rachel en new york sola, ahora la había destruido, sin voz su carrera jamás sería igual, -rach, amor- se acerca Quinn despacio intentando conseguir su mirada, Rachel le sonríe y con mucha dificultad le contesta -hola- al oír ese tono de voz ronco y casi imperceptible a la vez y eso sumado a la manera en que su tórax se comprimía al hablar, esa no era ni la sombra de la dulce voz de su Rachel, la culpa solo aumentaba aún más, ya no tenía el valor de verla a la cara, Rachel trata de respirar lento de nuevo y con mucha dificultad formula otra oración -¿te conozco?-, esa fue la flecha que traspaso el alma de quinn, ahora si su mundo se venía abajo, ya nada tenía sentido o quizás si ,ahora había obtenido lo que buscaba desaparecer de la mente de Rachel, solo que ahora la vida le cumplió su deseo de la peor manera posible…

**Gracias por leer… y gracias a las personas que se toman unos minutos para dejarme saber su opinión acerca de los que escribo, gracias :) mil disculpas por la tardanza.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Glee no me pertenece, es completamente del Señor Ryan Murphy, así que nada de lo que sucede en mi mente lo verán en Glee**

**Se me olvido que te olvide**

**Capitulo 8**

Quinn no podía evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, pero tampoco debía dejar que Rachel la viese en ese estado.

-**Q****uinn hija, acompáñame****,**** Rachel debe descansar**- Leroy se acercaba y la tomaba del brazo tratando de atraerla hacia él, en ese momento la puerta se abre y Brittany aparece en el umbral de la puerta con una inmensa sonrisa, todos miraron confusos aunque de Brittany no sabría qué esperarse.

-**me vas hacer tía****,****Q****uinn, seré tía**- Quinn palideció en los brazos de Brittany, sentía que todo giraba y que en ese momento alguien en el cielo le estaba poniendo una prueba inmensa o el destino le estaba jugando una pasada. Lo último que recuerda fue la voz de Santana entrando a la habitación y gritando –**agárrala fuerte Britt**-.

Si de pequeños nos enseñan que cuando pides algo con tanta fe tarde o temprano se cumplirá, deberían enseñarnos a ser más específicos en la manera en que queremos las cosas que soñamos, y para ejemplo se había convertido la vida de Quinn en esas ultimas horas.

La luz comenzaba a molestar en sus ojos y al fondo oía voces. – **¿pero cómo es posible eso?-** preguntaba un hombre desesperado. –**es mas ¿es de Rachel? Ustedes deben saberlo**- Hiriam y Leroy invadían a Santana con miles de preguntas sin darle tregua a contestar alguna, ahora Santana comprendía de donde Rachel salió tan impaciente. **-¡Alto! Ya me canse, eso solo podrá respondérselos ****Q****uinn y cuando ella lo decida ¿ok?**- respondió la latina llevándose las manos a la cabeza, soportar a una Berry era difícil, dos ya era una proeza.

-**san, san**- se escuchaba en la habitación con un hilo de voz tan bajo, -**acá estoy quinn, acá estoy no te vamos a dejar**-. –**he tenido un sueño muy loco, soñé que iba a ser mama, y que Rachel estaba en una cama dependiendo de unos tontos aparatos para respirar**- decía Quinn mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama con ayuda de Santana y Britt, bajo la expectante vista de los Berry.

-**Creo que de verdad no sé qué me pasa**- Santana miraba nerviosa a Britt, Quinn noto las miradas de todos y cayó en cuenta que nada era un sueño, Leroy se acercó a ella y le entrego un sobre con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

Quinn tomo el sobre y lo abre, y lee la hoja que está dentro, no podía separar su vista de esa línea que en negritas decía **POSITIVO**, el temor invadía su cuerpo, era una mezcla de sensaciones en su interior, no sabía si llorar o reír, solo llevo su mano izquierda sobre su vientre y comenzó acariciarlo, era esa sensación de que dentro de ella había una pequeña parte de vida creciendo, ajena a todo lo que sucedía.

Lagrimas inundaban su rostro y en ese momento Hiriam que siempre se había mostrado tan serio y distante se acercó a ella y la abrazo, por primera vez en tantos años Quinn sintió el abrazo de un padre, justo en ese momento que más lo necesitaba, Leroy se acercó y Hiriam se separaba un poco de ella sin dejar de abrazarla.

Leroy siempre había sido el más sensible de la pareja y el más emotivo, nunca le apenaba mostrar sus emociones y Quinn lo sabía, él siempre había sido el más comprensivo desde que Quinn decidió iniciar su relación con Rachel después de todo lo que le había hecho en la secundaria, Leroy llevaba sus manos al rostro de Quinn y le seca las lágrimas con una sonrisa –**hija, sé que este no es el mejor momento, pero necesitamos saber si ese bebe es…**-

Quinn los miraba con los ojos cristalizados, entendía la necesidad de la pareja en saber su respuesta y era lo más justo dárselas –**sí, es su nieto**-, Leroy llevo sus manos a la boca y con gestos de alegría miraba a su esposo, -**Q****uinn, disculpa que lo pregunte y debes entender que yo tenga dudas de si eso es verdad**- Leroy miraba a su esposo atónito después de esa pregunta que acaba de hacerle.

Quinn sonríe y los mira-**sería lo más lógico pensar que miento, ya que por más que dos mujeres lo intente no podrían concebir un bebe, o al menos hasta ahora no se ha podido**-, Santana la miraba seria, sabía que no era fácil para su amiga explicar lo que venía no porque creyese que no le entenderían la manera en que fue concebido él bebe, sino que ella sabía que parte de la razón de porque Quinn se había alejado de Rachel era por esos intentos de concebir.

-**Q****uinn, creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, debes descansar**- decía la latina acariciando su antebrazo.

-**creo que les debo una explicación a ellos**- dijo Quinn esquivando la mirada de Santana y posando su vista en Hiriam.

-**Q****uinn hija****,**** si tú dices que ese bebe es mi nieto yo te creo**- le dice Leroy con lágrimas en sus ojos, Quinn le mira con dulzura –**lo sé, pero sé que no todos en esta habitación están seguros de ello, por eso deseo explicarles**-.

Hiriam la miro expectante sabía que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él y no dudo en comentar –**entiéndeme ****Q****uinn, mi hija ha sufrido todo este tiempo desde que te fuiste de su lado, y ahora resulta que esperas un bebe de ella, después que te fuiste tanto tiempo sin explicaciones, para mi es más sencillo pensar que es de alguien más y disculpa que lo que te diga te ofenda**-.

-**esto es el colmo**- espeto Santana. –**con todo respeto usted no sabe nada de ella y como paso todo para hablarle de esa manera **– la mirada furiosa de Santana se hacía presente mientras señalaba a Hiriam con su dedo índice.

-**S****an, cálmate****,**** está bien, no pasa nada, es lógico que el piense eso de mi**- pero Santana no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie hablara así de su amiga, que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en su hermana, así que su mirada seria no iba a desvanecerse de su rostro.

-**pues creo que ya es suficiente por hoy para ti, debes descansar, y si ellos quieren explicaciones deberán esperar hasta mañana, por ahora deberán confiar en tu palabra**- sentencio Santana mirando directamente a Hiriam.

La tensión en la habitación podía sentirse en cada rincón. –**San prometo tratar de ser breve en mi explicación, lo prometo**- suplico Quinn a la latina mientras le tomaba la mano.

La latina asintió, **-está bien pero se breve, estaré afuera con Britt, tienes cinco minutos ok**-, quinn sonrió y asintió -**gracias**-.

Britt abrazo a Santana y salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. –**Discúlpenla, ****S****an tiene un carácter complicado, y jamás deja que nadie se meta con su familia**- musito Quinn mirando a los Berry.

-**no te preocupes cielo, ella está en todo su derecho y más después de la manera en que mi esposo te ha hablado**- sentencio Leroy mirando con descontento a Hiriam.

-**bueno seré breve, primero que nada no tengan duda este bebe es de Rachel, hace unos meses todo era perfecto mi trabajo, Rachel en el teatro, nuestra casa****,**** todo absolutamente todo era perfecto**- comentaba Quinn sonriendo, era como ver su pasado en una película que pasaba por sus ojo -**todo comenzó cuando Rach y yo…**-

**Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, por el tiempo que se toman en leer, y solo puedo pedir disculpas por tardar, bien aceptadas las críticas y comentarios.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Glee no me pertenece, es completamente del Señor Ryan Murphy, así que nada de lo que sucede en mi mente lo verán en Glee.**

**Se me olvido que te olvide**

**Capítulo 9**

-**Britt no creo que sea buena idea**- comentaba Santana intentando detener a brittany que la arrastraba decidida a la habitación de Rachel. – ¿**Y por qué no sería buena idea?**- pregunto con esa sonrisa inocente que siempre la había caracterizado.

Santana sonreía, siempre esa inocencia de Brittany la había cautivado, así que barajeo sus ideas dentro de su mente tal como si fuesen un juego de cartas, las acomodo tratando de buscar la mejor manera de explicarle el por qué quizás no era la mejor idea visitarla. –**Britt, Rachel no está del todo bien, debe descansar, además sufrió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y los doctores no saben con exactitud que tanto recuerde**-.

En ese momento Brittany se detuvo frente a la habitación de Rachel y se giró hacia Santana que venía detrás de ella –**con más razón nos necesita, yo no sé qué haría si estuviera en una cama sola sin recordarte a ti, o lo que me paso, nos necesita a su lado**-. Siempre que ella hablaba con ese tono de serenidad dejaba impresionada a muchos, pero Santana conocía muy bien a Brittany y sabía que las apariencias engañan y Brittany era el digno ejemplo de ese dicho.

Una sonrisa cómplice entre las dos fue suficiente para que brittany obtuviese la aprobación que buscaba. Britt se dispuso a abrir lentamente la puerta y Rachel giro para ver de quien se trataba, -**podemos**- dijo Santana en un tono de duda, el cual desapareció cuando Rachel les dedico una suave sonrisa.

Ambas se adentraron en la habitación y Brittany se acercó y le tomo la mano, Santana en cambio mantuvo su distancia como siempre y se dedicó a mirarlas. –**Eres como neo pegada a todos esos cables, he venido a sacarte de la matrix**- una leve sonrisa en los labios de Santana se dibujaba, siempre las ocurrencias de su novia lograban hacerla reír hasta en los momentos más difíciles.

Rachel comenzó a reír pero con mucha dificultad y automáticamente la tos se hizo presente. Por lo que Britt giro a ver Santana. La cual le hizo un gesto para que mantuviera la calma.-**Britt, aun Rachel no está lista para ser desconectada de la matrix**-. Rachel se reponía y con un gesto dulce le acaricio el rostro a Brittany y le dijo –**recuerdas que neo al despertar estaba débil, bueno yo estoy en ese momento, aun dependo mucho de estas máquinas, pero en cuanto esté mejor tú y ****S****antana serán quienes vengan a rescatarme**-.

Santana se sorprendió las palabras de Rachel le confirmaban que si las recordaba a ellas, o al menos recordaba sus nombres, mas no encontraba la manera de preguntarle que tanto recordaba.

Rachel noto la incertidumbre de Santana**.- ¿te sorprende que las recuerde?**- Santana hizo una mueca de duda. Y Rachel sabía que había acertado –**pues recuerdo casi todo antes de llegar aquí, pero no recuerdo mucho del accidente solo yo dando vueltas luego que mi moto se impactó contra algo**- su rostro se nublo con una tristeza y Brittany le dio un beso en la mano.

-**bueno ya no hablemos de cosas tristes**- dijo Rachel, el tono ronco de su voz y la manera en que su tórax se contraía cada vez que respiraba preocupaba a Santana, -**Britt, vamos, Rachel debe descansar**- Brittany le hacía muecas de suplicas a Santana para quedarse, pero Santana fue muy firme. –**Aww está bien**- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rachel y camino hasta santana, como si una niña pequeña se tratase, a Rachel la conmovió y les dedico una sonrisa. –**vendremos mañana, que descanses Rachel**- le dice Santana y se disponen a salir, pero las palabras de Rachel tras su despedida las dejaron congeladas.

-**felicidades- **santana se giró extrañada,** -¿por qué?**- pregunta santana.-**van a ser tías ¿no?**- contesto Rachel con una sonrisa.

Santana trago grueso, se le había olvidado que antes de desmayarse Quinn, Brittany le había dicho que sería tía, no encontraba que decir las palabras no salían –**eh eh**- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir. Rachel sonrió –**felicita a tu amiga de mi parte**-.

Los ojos de Santana mostraban una mirada incomoda. Y Britt hizo de las suyas –**si y espero se parezca a ti ****R****ach**-. Santana se giró hacia Britt dedicándole una mirada desaprobatoria por lo que había dicho y luego se giró hacia Rachel.

Rachel las miraba extrañadas no entendía el porqué de ese comentario. – **¿a mí?, ¿Por qué se parecería a mí?**-. Eso le había confirmado a Santana que Rachel no recordaba a Quinn.

-**Es que brittany cree en una historia que vio en una película, que dice que en el momento que te enteras del embarazo tu bebe se puede parecer al que quieras que este en la habitación a la hora de enterarte, y por eso Britt quiere que se parezca a ti, ¿verdad Britt?**- dijo Santana haciendo señales con la vista a Brittany para que siguiera con esa loca historia que ni sabe cómo la invento.

Britt se encogió de hombros, por lo que Rachel le pareció extraño esa historia pero no le prestó atención, total en el mundo de brittany era un enigma y podía creer en cualquier cosa. –**Pues no sé si sea una virtud para ese bebe parecerse a alguien ajeno a su vida, pero si eso fuese verdad será muy guapo**- le dijo Rachel a Brittany guiñándole el ojo en tono de complicidad.

Un respiro profundo que le devolvió la tranquilidad a Santana, eso le confirmaba que Rachel se había creído esa locura que había inventado. –**bueno Rachel, ahora si nos toca irnos, descansa, vamos Britt-**.

-**adiós ****R****ach, te queremos, aunque ella no lo diga sabe que lo siente**- dijo brittany señalando a Santana que hizo una mueca que si la tradujéramos en palabras sería un _si si como sea_.

La pareja cerró la puerta tras ellas y Rachel dedico una sonrisa de alegría, Brittany y sus ocurrencias pensó para ella…

**Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios es importante saber que piensan ya que me ayuda a saber si el rumbo que toma la historia es el mejor, gracias por leer y mil gracias más por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme saber que piensan :)**

**¿Por qué callamos si nacimos gritando?... :)**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personales todos son obra del Señor Ryan, solo relato lo que mi imaginación produce con sus actores.**

**Se me olvido que te olvide**

**Capítulo 10:**

**-Todo comenzó cuando…**- Quinn se removía en la cama -** eh creo que no va ser sencillo explicarles como sucedió**- Quinn no conseguía la manera adecuada de explicarle a los padres de Rachel como había sucedido, sabía que no era complicado que ellos comprendieran el cómo paso, es solo que es incómodo relatarle a los padres de tu pareja como vives tu intimidad con su hija.

-**Quinn cielo, no estamos buscando detalles, solo queremos saber hace cuanto paso, y como es que ella no lo sabe si se supone que es suyo**- Leroy era tan dulce con sus palabras que Quinn siempre anhelo tener ese entendimiento con su padre.

**-bueno****,**** eso sí puedo explicárselos sin tantas complicaciones-** Quinn sonreía viendo la atenta mirada de la pareja.

**-hace unos meses Rachel y yo estábamos en una etapa estable, a ella en el teatro le iba de maravilla y a mi cada día mi trabajo me daba más oportunidades de tomar experiencias e ir aumentando mi ámbito laboral, así que decidimos que era tiempo de tener un bebe**- la mirada inquisidora de Hiriam ponía nerviosa a Quinn, creo que a ningún padre le gusta saber que alguien tiene intimida con su hija.

Quinn trataba de evitar la mirada de Hiriam y se dedicó a ver sus manos –**tuvimos muchos intentos de tenerlo, fuimos a muchos médicos, tratamientos y nada funcionaba, creímos que yo tenía un problema y que no podía tenerlos**- una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se dibujó, recordaba esos momentos.

-**el doctor me hizo una serie de exámenes y todo salía perfectamente, no había ningún impedimento para que yo saliera embarazada**- Quinn levanto la vista y Leroy aprovecho que ella mantenía su vista sobre el para salir de su inquietud -**¿Y por qué Rachel no lo tuvo?**-.

Quinn sonrió sabía que esa pregunta no iba a tardar en surgir –**pues es simple, para esa época Rachel esperaba la confirmación para una obra en la que había audicionado, su representante le dijo que si lograba ese papel en la próxima emisión de los tony seguro ella estaría nominada y lo ganaría, ya que ****R****ach solo necesitaba una obra más grande para terminar de brillar por completo**-.

Hiriam busco la mirada de Quinn –**pero ella ya estuvo nominada la edición anterior, y aunque no lo gano no la vi triste, es más ella dijo que no le importaba ese premio**-.

Quinn y Leroy se miraron cómplices y rieron, y al unísono dijeron –**Es Rachel Berry**-. Quinn se giró y miro Hiriam de nuevo dispuesta responderle –**Rachel lo dijo para que nadie se sintiera mal, pero en el fondo ella añoraba ese galardón, toda su vida lo ha añorado y ese premio es un escalón muy alto en la carrera de todo actor, obtenerlo sería para ella estar a otro nivel**-.

-**creo que te falta conocer más a tu hija cielo**- dijo Leroy mirando a Hiriam, al cual no le gustó mucho el comentario de su esposo, a ningún padre le agrada que le digan que no conoce a sus hijos así sepa que en el fondo es verdad.

Quinn noto que el clima se tensaba entre la pareja así que decidió seguir explicando –**bueno, el hecho es que debía ser yo quien tuviese ese bebe, además que nuestra relación era un secreto, porque su representante le comento que hasta no tener un premio y un renombre, decir que ten****í****a por pareja una mujer sería perjudicial**-.

Hiriam sabía que sentía Quinn, él lo vivió con su esposo, sus comienzos fueron duros y eso que él era médico y no actor, la gente tiende a etiquetarte y aislarte por una cosa tan simple como una preferencia sexual, sin llegar a tomar en cuenta lo bueno que eres en lo que haces.

-**En fin, si todo salía bien Rachel tendría su papel y su premio****, ****podríamos tener nuestra familia por fin ya que ese premio seguro lo obtendría antes de que yo diese a luz**-. Los ojos de Quinn comenzaron a cristalizarse e Hiriam se acercó, por fin había bajado la guardia y le tomo la mano.

Quinn agradeció el gesto y más viniendo de él –**cambiamos de médico, hasta que nos recomendaron a una doctora, ellas nos recomendó un método no muy usado**- Quinn comenzó a tensarse y sus mejillas cambiaban de color.

Leroy miro a Hiriam y le sonrió sabía que a Quinn se le iba a dificultar explicarlo –**no necesitas ser tan clara en el método, solo dinos ¿funcion****ó****?**-.

Esas palabras fueron un respiro para Quinn no sabía cómo le iría a explicar lo que hicieron su hija y ella, -**la doctora nos explicó que la razón era porque yo estaba estresada y muy presionada que debía relajarme, que a veces las mujeres no logramos salir embarazadas por culpa del estrés**-

Las mejillas de Quinn podían compararse con tomates –**el hecho es que ****R****ach y yo decidimos intentarlo, después de tanto probar un intento mas no estaría demás y lo hicimos**-.

Leroy reía por el estado de Quinn era tanta su pena que su cara estaba totalmente roja –**y supongo que funciono porque ahora lo estás**-.

Quinn intento relajarse –**Si, pero no**-. Hiriam la miro extrañado **– ¿cómo es eso?, alguien solo puede estar o no embarazado, nadie esta medio embarazada**-.

-**Es que una semana luego de intentar ese método yo fui a la farmacia y me compre un t****e****s****t**** de embarazo, recuerd****o**** que subí emocionada al departamento algo dentro de mi gritaba que sí, que esta vez sí era el momento, así que me metí al baño y me hice el t****e****s****t**-.

-**¿Y?**- Leroy parecía un niño pequeño embelesado, parecía que le relataran una novela, Quinn sonrió de medio lado –**pues el tonto t****e****s****t**** salió negativo**-. Leroy abrió sus ojos como platos –**y entonces como quedaste embarazada**-.

-**pues supongo que ese t****et****s fallo, porque yo no he tenido intimidad con más nadie que no sea Rachel**- dijo Quinn medio nerviosa mirando a Hiriam, temía que no le creyese aun cuando decía la verdad. –**Esos t****et****s no son 100% fiables, por eso siempre recomiendo los exámenes de laboratorio**- Hiriam era medico así que era lógico que tuviera razón en lo que decía.

Quinn suspiro –**no pensé en hacérmelo, ya habían sido muchos intentos y muchas agujas en ese mes, creo que ya estaba resignada**-.

-**¿Y como se lo tomo ****R****ach?**- pregunto Leroy expectante. –**nada bien, ambas sentíamos que esta vez sí lo habíamos logrado, recuerdo que lloro y de la impotencia salió del departamento y llego a la hora con un semblante que hacia denotar que había llorado hasta no poder más**-. La mirada de Quinn ahora era triste –**Ella llego al departamento y muy decidida me dijo lo voy a tener yo, y no me importa abandonar la obra y mi carrera, yo me sentí morir, no podía darle un hijo y ahora le iba a quitar lo que más amaba luego de una familia, su carrera**-.

-**¿y entonces?, allí fue donde te huiste**- dijo Hiriam de manera fría e hiriente, su posición de padre protector había vuelto. –**yo no Salí huyen…**- pero las palabras de quinn fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta que ya se abría mostrando a Santana y Brittany.

-**Se acabó su tiempo, ahora dejen a mi chica descansar ¿ok?**- dijo Santana en su típico tono demandante.

Leroy sabía que Hiriam a veces podía volverse terco y quería evitar malos momentos. –**Bueno cielo, sabes que soy feliz porque me hagas abuelo así que no te voy a dejar ir con mi nieto, ahora es mejor que descanses**- se acercó le dio un beso en la frente y tomo a su marido del brazo sacándolo de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Santana y Britt –**que descansen niñas**-.

Santana asintió y agradeció que Leroy comprendiera que ya Quinn necesitaba descansar, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia sus dos rubias que se encontraban abrazadas. Les sonrió.

-**Debes descansar ****Q****uinn, mi sobrina necesita que le des energías, y como pretendo que salga tan sexy como su tía deberás dormir aún más**- dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo, Quinn sonrió y levanto su ceja – **¿una niña?, y bueno, si lo es sé que será tan sexy como su mama ****R****ach, con esa sonrisa perfecta que solo ella tiene**- decía mientras acariciaba su vientre. Santana rodeo sus ojos –**no traumes a mi sobrina, aun no nace y ya quieres que sea como Berry, mejor vete a dormir ya, ya vamos**-.

**Gracias por los comentarios :$, me alegra que la historia les guste, gracias por tomarse ese tiempo de leer lo que mi imaginación produce jejeje...**

**¿Por qué callar si nacimos gritando?**


End file.
